The invention relates to a (concrete) paving stone for producing surfacings over the ground, in particular paved surfaces, the paving stones being laid with (longitudinal and transverse) joints being formed between adjacent paving stones and the joints being filled with joint filling material. The invention also relates to a set of paving stones and a device for producing paving stones for curved sets.
The forming of paving stones from concrete has to meet increasingly high requirements. The outer appearance is to be attractive. Nevertheless, the paving stones are to form a surfacing over the ground that is resistant to rolling traffic loads by vertically and horizontally interlocking with adjacent paving stones--horizontal and vertical linkage. The invention is concerned with paving stones which ensure by the way in which they are formed a horizontal linkage and a vertical linkage within the paved surface. It deals with the special forming of such paving stones and the production of paving stones for curved sets.